vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Hunter
A 'vampire hunter '''is a person that hunts vampires usually with the intention of permanently destroying them. Vampire hunters often keep themselves physically and mentally strong in order to be able to seek out and face their opponents. They often use special weapons, surprise or sneak tactics in order to be able to overpower their much stronger opponents. History Ever since there were vampires there have been vampire hunters around to hunt and kill them. The first of these was Mikael, although an original himself and having had a hand in creating vampires he did not expect the bloodlust and thus resolved to hunt and kill vampires (and especially his hybrid son Niklaus) it is worth to note that he also drank the blood of vampires rather than human or animal blood. In 1100 a vampire hunter named Alexander met Rebekah. In 1864 the founding families of Mystic Falls spearheaded by the Lockwoods became an organised group of vampire hunters after a large group of vampires moved into their town (among them Katherine). Although searching for them more or less passively at first (by for example selling vervain elixirs) they later chose to take direct action in the form of a plan that would eradicate all vampires in their town. They decided to search out all vampires using Jonathan Gilbert's compass (created for him by Emily Bennett) and then locked them all up in a church and set fire to it. Unbeknownst to them the vampires were protected by Emily Bennett and would later be freed by Damon Salvatore, in addition to this Katherine eluded capture because of George Lockwood's help. The founding families also documented these events and wrote them down in the founding family journals, these journals would be passed on through the centuries to their descendants and contained key information about the vampires, the Gilbert journals being the most extensive. In addtion they also set up dozens of events to make sure their newly created founders council could gather in secret to discuss vampire business. The founding families remained a silent guardian in the following centuries until in the late 2000's the Salvatores returned to town after which they once again sprang into action by first assembling the Gilbert compass and then actively attempting to seek out and kill the vampires in town. They also attempted to obtain vervain from Zach Salvatore but instead started getting it from Damon Salvatore in his ploy to gain their trust. They under John Gilbert's lead later managed to incapacitate and destroy most tombpires through usage of the device at the founders celebration by burning them in the Gilbert building. After Mayor Lockwood's death they came under the control of Damon Salvatore who had succesfully infiltrated them. They once again took action against the vampires in Mystic Falls under the command of Liz Forbes by attempting to kill Damon and Stefan Salvatore in ''Kill or Be Killed. They eventually however retreated more and more to the background and became much less effective due to the heavy infiltration by vampires and vampire sympathizers. After Alaric became an Enhanced Original however he managed to get them back on their feet and informed them of the existence of werewolves, hybrids and originals. He then used them to find out about Elena's accident and used them to track down Damon, Rebekah and Klaus. It is unknown what their status is now that Alaric is dead but it is presumed they are still active and poised to take action against the town's vampire element. After the dissapearance of his wife Alaric Saltzman also became a vampire hunter and was led to Mystic Falls in search of the vampire who supposedly killed his wife, this vampire was later revealed to be Damon Salvatore. After killing Logan and tracking down and attacking Damon he was killed but then revived by his ring. He later helped clear out the tombpire house with Damon. He eventually became a good friend to Damon and although he continued killing vampires he also protected some of them. After being killed by Damon a second time he joined the founders council and temporarily stopped protecting vampires until he was apologised to by Damon (although this may all have been due to the darkness starting to grab hold of him as well). He also took on the job of training Elena in how to defend herself against vampires. When the darkness starting grabbing hold of him he actively started seeking out and killing founders council members who he saw as sympathizers and eventually plotted to use the white oak stakes to kill all originals. This mission came closer to reality when Esther turned him into an Enhanced Original and gave him an indestructible white oak stake thus making him into the perfect vampire hunter. As enhanced original he managed to stake Niklaus Mikaelson but before he could manage to complete his mission was killed due to Elena's death at the hands of Rebekah. He however swore to Jeremy that he would continue to watch over him from the other side. Skills & Abilities Although most vampire hunters lack any supernatural abilities (with the exception of Alaric Saltzman and Mikael) they do require a number of skills in order to effectively combat their enemies. Vampire hunters often have good knowledge of historical records, history, the supernatural world and potentially a good knowledge of supernatural beings (although potentially only regular vampires) along with their weaknesses and strengths. Most of them are also very good at finding people and research. Vampire hunters are often skilled hand-to-hand combatants and keep themselves physically strong and in shape. Some of them are also skilled with weaponry such as guns and knives. Many vampire hunters also greatly prepare themselves for their confrontations. They may be using specialised weapons such as stake launchers, stakes and vervain grenades and often ingest vervain or have it on them at all times thus resisting compulsion and incapacitating any vampire stupid enough to feed on them. Some of them also have certain artefacts such as the Gilbert Rings or the Vampire Compass at their disposal which help them in their task. Some vampire hunters also posses certain supernatural or borderline supernatural abilities. Mikael had all the powers of an original vampire, George Lockwood was a werewolf, Alaric Saltzman became an enhanced original giving him powers that rivaled an original's and Bill Forbes had the ability to naturally resist compulsion through some unknown form of advanced mental conditioning. Tools & Weapons Over the centuries vampire hunters have created many tools and weapons often exploiting the various weaknesses a vampire might have in order to combat them more effectively. It should be noted that some of these tools were in fact created by witches to help them. *Stakes *White Oak Stakes *White Oak Ash Daggers *Vervain *Crossbows *The Vampire Compass *The Gilbert Rings *The Gilbert Device *Flamethrowers *Wooden Bullets *Pneumatic Stake Launcher *Vervain Darts *Vervain Grenades *The Enhanced Original Ritual *Indestructible White Oak Stake Known Vampire Hunters *Alaric Saltzman (Destroyed) *Meredith Fell (Alive) *Carol Lockwood (Alive) *Elizabeth Forbes (Alive) *Bill Forbes (Deceased) *Giuseppe Salvatore (Deceased) *Grayson Gilbert (Deceased) *Richard Lockwood (Deceased) *Logan Fell (Deceased) *George Lockwood (Deceased) *Mikael (Destroyed) *Johnathan Gilbert (Deceased) *Johnathan "John" Gilbert (Deceased) *Town Council (Deceased) *Pastor Young (Deceased) *Alexander (Unknown Status) *Jeremy Gilbert (Alive) *Elena Gilbert (Undead) *Connor Jordan (Alive) Category:Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Tools & Weapons Category:Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Tools & Weapons Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Mystic Falls Residents